peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Peel Mailing List
Online group dedicated to Peel's legend. Latest Updates http://rss.groups.yahoo.com/group/peel/rss|short|date|max=20 Homepage Peel Newsgroup Recent Shares List below features shows shared that aren't part of the ongoing 400 Box project or Eddie's one-man epic 200 Box. See also The Andrew T 90s tapes, 500 Box, and Kev's Tapes. Thanks to Bill, many files shared via the group can be accessed here. HELP WANTED *The John Peel Wiki is a community effort and your help here is always very much appreciated. * Pages in the list below without full tracklistings are marked with three asterisks(***). If you can add details, please open the page and click on the Edit link at the top right of the relevant section. When you have finished using the editing window, preview and save your changes. If the list below appears incomplete, please add missing information using the Edit link at the top right of this section. If possible, please also add any new pages that are needed. To create pages for whole or partial shows, please see the one-step Make A New Tracklisting guide. For mixtapes, please see Make A New Mixtape Page. *If you'd like to help on this page or any others but are not sure where to start please contact Steve W or So.it.goes.2512. *Many thanks! January 2009 IAP's Tapes: A big bunch of early 90s shows. Help in tracklistings, etc, would be much appreciated NEW*** 21 July 1984 (My Top Ten): Extended interview with Bruno Brookes based on ten of Peel's favourite records. RE-UP December 2008 18 December 1973: Fripp/Eno session played backwards NEW 30 September 1995: Pulp special, including repeat of 1981 first session LINK 14 July 1980: Pauline Murray, Bob Marley sessions LINK 06 March 2001: Captain Beefheart & The Magic Band #1 session from 1968, repeat NEW*** 07 March 2001: Captain Beefheart & The Magic Band #2 session from 1968, repeat NEW*** DK Box: 53 shows from 2000! NEW*** 14 July 1991: Cover versions show #4 NEW 30 December 1998: New Order special NEW Now 26 (1998-99) (Mixtape): From Alan's collection NEW 02 August 1978: Penetration, Reggae Regular sessions RE-UP 03 August 1978: All records RE-UP 25 August 1978: Tanz Der Youth, Whitecats, King sessions RE-UP 13 June 1979: Misty session RE-UP 21 June 1979: Swell Maps, Distributors sessions RE-UP November 2008 13 July 1991: Cover versions show #3 NEW 21 November 2000 Sodastream session NEW*** 07 July 1991: Cover versions show #2 NEW 27 December 1977: #13-#1 of the long lost 1977 Festive Fifty NEW Kev's Tapes: 1982 revisited RE-UP/RE-SHARE*** 10 September 1994 Rugrat, Blubber sessions NEW (October 2008) 08 December 1999 Live Christmas special from Maida ValeNEW Peel Day 2008 (mixtape) NEW 18 January 1988 Bob, Wedding Present Ukrainian NEW*** 1902 Peelenium NEW 07 April 1993 Peel at Lunchtime #3 NEW*** 14 March 1992 Spiritualized, Leatherface sessions NEW Interview: Ken Garner with Nemone, Radio 6, 2007-10-02 06 April 1993 Peel Is Brambles #2 NEW*** Christmas 1989 (BBC Radio East Anglia) Local radio Christmas special NEW*** (September 2008) 30 January 1984: Three Mustaphas Three, Yip Yip Coyote sessions NEW 29 August 1979: Undertones session, Siouxsie & The Banshees album, 40th Birthday Party 40 part 1 RE-UP 08 October 1994: Peel In Glasgow 2; Shriek, Frank Black & Teenage Fanclub NEW*** 07 October 1994: Peel In Glasgow 1; AC Acoustics, Nectarine No 9 sessions NEW RIP*** 25 August 1978: Tanz Der Youth, Whitecaps. King sessions RE-UP 30 August 1989: 50th Birthday special NEW 05 April 1993: Peel Is Brambles show 1 NEW*** 29 December 1996: Includes Festive Fifty 12-1 NEW 19 December 2000: 25 Years of the Festive 50 Special NEW*** (August 2008) 16 May 1981: It Makes me Laugh NEW*** 02 November 1973?: Keith Moon Stands In For John Peel NEW*** 12 March 1994: Ultramarine, Submarine sessions NEW Clips (unknown dates): 7 Seconds of Nausea, 11 Tracks & Modern Education NEW 01 January 1979: Festive Fifty #4 NEW 28 December 1978: Festive Fifty #3 RE-UP 27 December 1978: Festive Fifty #2 RE-UP 26 December 1978: Festive Fifty #1 RE-UP 05 January 1992: Milk, Hole sessions RE-UP*** 19 June 2001: Belle and Sebastian session RE-UP*** 30 November 1999: Echoboy session, Peelenum 1978 RE-UP*** 08 January 1994: Knights of the Occasional Table, Ivor Cutler sessions RE-UP*** 16 December 1999: Pachinos session, Peelenium 1986 RE-UP 28 September 1988: The Siddeleys, Amayenge sessions NEW 05 May 1995 ROC, Donkey sessions NEW*** 01 June 1981 1981 New Order, Killing Joke RE-UP, SPEED CORRECTED*** Compilation 1981-1983 1980 Reginald Bosinquet clip Dr Mango Tape1 (mixtape) Nov 1989, (exact date unknown) Dr Mango Tape 2 (mixtape) April or May 1981 (date exact date) 12 March 1993 Oil Seed Rape, PJ Harvey NEW (July 2008) 1996 Punk Fiction documentary NEW 26 November 1986 14 Iced Bears, Passamore Sisters NEW 28 November 1983 Dead Can Dance, Twinsets RE-UP 13 September 1983 3D, Popticians RE-UP 13 October 1982 Associates, Icon NEW 03 April 1979 Essential Logic, Big In Japan NEW 03 October 1977 / 04 October 1977 Ten Years Of Peel Listeners Choices 2 (edited) NEW 03 October 1977: Ten Years Of Peel Listeners Choices 1 (edited) NEW 20 December 1979 / 24 December 1979 / 26 December 1979 / 27 December 1979 / 01 January 1980: 1979 Festive Fifty (edited -- parts 1 and 2) NEW (please help fill in) (May 2008) 20 September 1982 Action Pact / Big In Japan NEW 04 May 1982 Blue Poland / Michael Smith NEW 21 September 1982 March Violets / Apollinaires NEW 22 September 1982 Tears For Fears / Animal Magic NEW 23 September 1982 Dance Fault / Christians In Search Of Filth NEW 12 October 1982 Animal Magic / Nightingales NEW (April 2008) 10 July 1992: Pavement / Sultans of Ping FC NEW 02 January 1980: PiL / UB40 NEW 14 August 1992: Small Factory / The Orb NEW 12 September 1992: Kitchens of Distinction / Babes In Toyland 16 February 1981: New Order / The Rezillos NEW 23 March 1983: The Fall / Ivor Cutler NEW 03 May 1982: Crabs / Boots For Dancing NEW (February 2008) 08 January 1994: The Knights of the Occasional Table / Ivor Cutler NEW 26 April 1982: Kan Kan / China Crisis NEW 14 July 1980: Pauline Murray / Bob Marley NEW 07 December 1999: Nectarine No.9 / Yo La Tengo live / Peelenium 1981 RE-UP 30 November 1999: Echoboy / Peelenium 1978 NEW 05 January 1992: Milk / Hole NEW 28 April 1982: Bauhaus / The Twinsets NEW 27 April 1982: Ju-Ju / UB40 NEW (January 2008) Julian's Tapes (torrent)‎: various 1978, 1979, 1981 shows NEW Not all currently available